


The Ten Duel Commandments

by TroubledTribble



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Duelling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubledTribble/pseuds/TroubledTribble
Summary: 'Mr Bennet will duel Wickham and die'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Ten Duel Commandments

**Author's Note:**

> Hamilton made me do it. 
> 
> I don't own Pride and Prejudice

The ten duel commandments 

I may have watched Hamilton a tad too much. 

‘Well Mr Wickham,’ Mr Bennet said as he examined his duelling pistol, expertly dismantling and reassembling it, ‘It’s certainly a predicament we’ve found ourselves in, isn’t it.’ 

Wickham smiled with alacrity, ‘It is not, I admit as I expected, however I don’t expect for things to get out of hand. There is no need for any unpleasantness, particularity on such a lovely morning.’ 

The dawn air was crisp, the sun peaking over the horizon and the grass wet underfoot. Wickhams second, Denny, looked on at the proceedings with a bleak air about him, ‘Wickham,’ he warned quietly. Wickham shook him off, and Denny fell silent again. 

Mr Bennet finally looked at his son in law as he finished examining his pistol, and handing it to his second. He folded his arms over his greatcoat, ‘And yet, I find I am unmoved my boy. The insult that you delivered my family simply is too great for me to ignore.’ 

‘Surely you don’t wish for your dear daughter to end her day in sadness, I’m sure we can come to a compromise,’ he answered with a forced grin. 

‘Well,’ Mr Bennet drawled as he looked Wickham up and down, ‘I suspect she’ll recover once the next red coat with a suitable income comes along.’ 

Denny winced at the insult, but knowing his friends path was already set, chose to remain silent. Wickham continued to smile amiably. 

‘Mr Bennet, you are a gentleman, a scholer, I have been in the militia these past months. I am trained in arts that you are not Sir.’ 

Mr Bennet nodded at his second, who nodded to the doctor who walked to the edge of the field, ‘Well, be that it may be, whilst you were a babe in leading strings, I saw action at Maratha and Yorktown,’ smiling benignly he stated, ‘and I was known as an excellent shot.’

Mr Bennet straightened his coat and gestured to the field, ‘Well my boy, take first position, let us, as you say, get this ‘unpleasentness’ done with.’ 

Denny saw the slight shake to Wickham’s hand as he took the pistol from his. The combatants took their places, Wickham glancing at him with dread in his eyes as he assumed his position. 

Both seconds drew together, and counted down from ten.


End file.
